


Some Times You Win

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: When Andy discovers just how long the Dragons claws reach, how will she react?





	Some Times You Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to part 3 of Storm hates her job! LOL Seriously, inspired again by real life events this is just a bit I put together to get it out of my own head. Many thanks always to UltraStreep for pushing me to get better at writing what makes me uncomfortable. And for so much else that it can't be named here. Again thanks to XVnot15 for being available to lay down the law when I need to hear it. To AFey for our conversations and the advice that never seems to fail. And to my own Andy for not making fun of me as I ran from the shower to jot down a great bit of dialogue for this piece. ( I promise you...that is a completely true story)
> 
> As usual, I do not own DWP, I make no money at this or I would not hate my job!

Some Times You Win

 

"Miranda, Andréa on Line 1,"  Emily called from the outer office.  Her staff had been instructed to treat Andréa's calls, along with her girls, as priority one.  Anytime, anywhere, those three people were allowed to interrupt her.  Today, it was a call she was expecting.

Smoothly, she picked up the receiver her voice warmed and said, "Just how is the new Junior Editor for the New York Mirror?" she practically purred.  She was not prepared for the sound of a strangled sob from the woman she loved.

"I don't know," Andréa sniffled on the line, "You'd have to ask Tom Dodson."  Miranda closed her eyes against the pain in the young woman's voice.   They had only been together six months, but bringing joy to Andréa was quickly becoming her life's mission and the sadness that resonated along the line was unacceptable.

"Excuse me?" Miranda felt her voice drop and winced at her own cool tone.

"I-I'm sorry.  I guess I just wasn't good enough," Andréa said her voice small, "I'm sorry you wasted your time working with me on the interview questions, preparing me."  Andy's voice broke and a true sob escaped, "I didn't mean to be a disappointment.  Again."  A self-deprecating laugh followed the sniff as she obviously tried to assert some level of control.  "Maybe I should see if Auto Universe is still hiring."

"You will do no such thing,"  Miranda's said in her best Runway tone.  Yes, it had been six months, but Andréa still responded to it.  Perhaps the young woman needed a bit of a reality check.  "You'll pick yourself up, dust yourself off, reapply your makeup that I'm sure has been smudged.  You will go in there and congratulate Mr. Dodson.  You will smile and play their game."  Now Miranda's voice turned steely, "You will then proceed to use your superior intellect, creative skills and stubborn, prideful persistence to prove to these...people... that they made the wrong choice."

Miranda heard the hiccup on the line when Andrea tried to swallow her distress.  Her voice softened now, "Then, my Darling, you will come to the townhouse tonight,  where you will be surrounded by my girls and my lumbering dog.  We can watch a movie together on the couch. Then after the girls go to bed, I will happily proceed to show you exactly how much of a disappointment you are _not_."

A startled laugh over the line caused Miranda's heart to fill.

"I love you, Miranda."  Andy said tenderly. 

"I love you too.  I'll be home by 7 tonight.  Go over whenever you like...I'll tell Marissa to expect you."

"Ok, Miranda and thank you."

Miranda held the phone to her ear a moment longer.  Shaking off sentimentality, Miranda called out, "Emily, get me the Chairman of the Board for the New York Mirror.  Now."

___

Andy took an extra long lunch and decided to do exactly as Miranda had suggested.  She gave herself a few more moments to wallow in her disappointment before she pulled herself up and sorted herself out.

It was true Dodson had more experience, but his articles weren't nearly as well-written or informative.  He tended to rush through his work, whereas  Andy was meticulous.  Sometimes Miranda was right.  Life just wasn't fair.

Heading back into the bullpen, she walked directly over to Tom and shook his hand.  "Congratulations, you deserve it!"  She grinned.

"Thanks, Sachs...hey, better luck next time!"  He winked at her and made her skin crawl.  Secretly, she believed he got the promotion simply because he was older and part of the good-ole-boy network.  But here again, Miranda was right.  If she was going to rise in her chosen profession, she was going to have fight from inside to change it, not concede defeat and whine about it.

She walked to her desk, her head held high.  For the rest of the afternoon, she focused on her submissions for freelance work and her articles that were due for the Mirror.  If she was lucky, she could finish her submission to the _Times_.  It was a good piece and she had done all the legwork herself.  It was an article on healthcare, comparing America's privatized structure with the socialized healthcare of other nations.  It was unbiased and fair, presenting both sides of the issue and leaving the reader hopefully more informed and better able to make a decision for themselves.  Her work was good and she knew it. Was it her fault she was younger than a lot of the other reporters?

 She was looking forward to seeing Miranda tonight.  Miranda and her girls and that goofy dog made up the best part of her day.  And most of her nights too, if she was honest.  She had been hoping to show the article to Miranda before she submitted it, but today had changed her mind.  It was wonderful how much time the editor was willing to devote to helping her, but maybe it was time she trusted her own instincts.  She would show Miranda...of course she would...but only after she submitted the piece.  Mind made up, she got back to work.

Several hours later, a commotion from the editorial offices caught her attention. 

"Mike, Greg, there's nothing I can do.  This came down from the board.  Do you know how much advertising space Elias-Clarke buys?    We can't afford to piss her off.  I'm sorry but we have to let you go."

Andy watched with a sick feeling in her stomach as her Managing Editor and his Assistant Managing Editor cleared out their offices. 

It couldn't possibly be what she thought it was, could it?  Then she remembered  just who it was she was involved with and realized that, yes, it could actually be worse.

____

Miranda arrived home at 7:30p.m. and walked into the media room to find Andréa and the twins snuggled on the couch watching some animated movie. 

"Hi Mom," Cassidy said from Andy's right side,  "We're watching Toy Story.  It's Andy's feel-good movie because some schmuck got the job she wanted."

Miranda's lips quirked but she scolded, "Cassidy Ann...language.  I'm well aware of the day Andréa's had.  Why don't you two go set the table for dinner.  We'll be in shortly."

Miranda watched as each of her girls kissed the young woman's cheek before sliding off the couch and scampering towards the kitchen.

Immediately, Andréa's posture changed and she turned a furious look on the editor.  "Miranda, how could you?"  She stood, walking directly into Miranda's personal space.  "We talked about this.  You weren't supposed to meddle in my career.  Remember?  Avoiding the appearance of nepotism?  Not giving Page Six more fuel to the fire?  Me earning my own way?"

For a moment, Miranda thought to play it coy, before realizing that Andréa deserved better, "I admit...I may have...had a reaction to your news."

Andy's mouth dropped open.  "A reaction?  You got two of the highest level editors _fired_!  That is not ok!" 

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, what was I supposed to do?  You were...upset.  When you're upset I find myself unsettled."

Andy shook her head, "That isn't a reason to get a 20-year veteran of the editorial team of a major newspaper fired!"  Andy was torn between being angry and dragging Miranda up the stairs to show her appreciation. 

But still, Miranda had to learn boundaries and so, very angry won.  She opened her mouth to say more and was cut off.

"Mom, Andy...dinner's ready.  Marissa made lasagna." Caroline called from the kitchen. 

Andy shook her head and spoke quietly to Miranda on her way to the kitchen, "Don't think this is over!" 

Miranda watched as Andréa strode into the kitchen without looking back.  Sighing, she followed and wondered just what sort of a night she was in for.

___

Caroline pushed her lasagna around her plate and looked pointedly at her sister.  It was weird...Mom and Andy weren't speaking  directly to each other.  What was worse was that they were speaking to each other through _them_.

"Cassidy, do not put your elbows on the table.  It's just something we don't do.  Just as showing a lack of gratitude when someone does something out of the kindness of their heart for you is something we don't do."

Cassidy glared at her mother before looking over at her sister, "Four weeks, Caro."

Caroline shook her head, "Nuh uh.  The way this is going, I'm saying three weeks.  Max."

Cassidy nodded thoughtfully, "Ok, but what do I get if I win?"

Miranda watched her daughters as they negotiated across the kitchen table.  It was not unusual for the girls to do, but it was rare that they would do it over dinner.  Normally, such twin shenanigans were what she was treated to during breakfast before school,  and usually only when there was something one of the girls wanted to get out of.

Caroline thought for a moment, "If you win, I'll take your clarinet lessons for a month.  What do I get?"

Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but before she could speak Cassidy answered quickly.

"I'll do your English and Math for two weeks.  Deal?" 

Miranda knew her girls were pranksters.  She had chalked it up to their being high-spirited and intelligent.  They also led a highly unusual life and so she was prepared to deal with a certain amount of...behavior but she had never actually thought her girls would switch their classes!

"Girls, that is unacceptable.  In this house, we honor our responsibilities.  We do not shift them off to others because we find them inconvenient.  Just what are you two betting about over the dinner table might I ask?" Miranda reprimanded.

Cass raised a miniature eyebrow, just like her mother's, and answered for them both, "How long it will take for Andy to stop coming around."

Miranda felt her heart speed up and opened her mouth only to be once again be cut off.  This time by Andréa.

"Your Mom's right, girls,"  Andy spoke up, glaring daggers at Miranda, "You wouldn't want someone to interfere in your classes or your projects or anything else you took the time to do on your own, right?  That wouldn't be right either.  Not even when you care about them."  Her look softened as she made certain to meet the eyes of each Priestly present at the table.  "And you both lose anyway.  I'm not going anywhere."

Miranda's mouth snapped shut. 

Caroline and Cassidy watched the adults, alternating between them like a  tennis match, before asking in unison, "May we please be excused?"

Pursing her lips, Miranda nodded.  The girls wasted no time bolting from the kitchen, leaving Miranda and Andréa staring at each other.

"Andréa, I-" Miranda began before Andy interrupted her still again.

"No, Miranda, there's no excuse.  Yes, part of me is thrilled that you would do something like that for me, but the bigger part of me just thinks you're a bully."  The look in Andréa's eyes and the words she spoke gave Miranda pause. 

Mouth drawing into a thin line, Miranda stood and began to clear the table.  They would have plenty of lasagna as no one had eaten very much.  Andréa's assertion of her as a bully shook her.  She had never condoned or approved of bullying.

Not knowing what else to do and also not quite willing to concede to Andréa that perhaps she had a point, she began to wash the dishes.  It was something she only ever did when she was agitated.  A hold-over from her childhood...busy hands distracted the mind. 

After clearing away the leftovers, Andy made her way to stand beside her, and without a word began to dry the dishes as Miranda washed.  They worked in silence, Miranda soaping, washing, and rinsing in the double sink  before handing over the dishes to Andy to dry. 

It was all well and good until Miranda washed the heavy salad bowl and tried to pass it one-handed to Andréa. It slipped from her soapy hand into the water in the sink.  The resulting splash soaked the brunette, who sputtered indignantly and wasted no time snapping her wet towel at Miranda's backside.

Miranda squeaked in surprise at the sting, spinning to glare at Andréa.

Andy's eyes narrowed and she growled at Miranda, "Watch it, Priestly," she warned. She wasn't prepared when Miranda dipped her hand back in the soapy water and splashed  her with warm water.  "Oh, it's on!"  Andy declared, twirling the towel for optimum snapping action.

Miranda smirked and grabbed the sprayer from the sink, "Remember just who you're dealing with, Andréa."  Miranda warned, eyebrow raised.

It happened fairly quickly, Andy moved in for a better angle to snap and Miranda opened fire, hitting her target square in the chest.

"Miranda!  This shirt is dry clean only!  You should know that!"  Andy sputtered, pointing to the beautiful emerald green cashmere top that was now covered in water stains.

"Hmph, I admit to being surprised you would know that," Miranda retorted, only to yelp when Andy snapped her behind with the wet towel  again.  She raised the sprayer, taking aim when Andy made her move.  The young woman quickly trapped the sprayer between them and actually managed to spray the editor in the process.

"Andréa!  Unlike your obviously off-the-rack casual wear this is a one-of-a- kind!"  Miranda's protest was cut off as Andy dropped the sprayer and advanced towards her.  "Wha-?"  The sight of the wet silk clinging just so to the older woman caused Andy to forget her irritation.  Slowly, she advanced on Miranda.

Andy reached out and grasped the lovely gold silk pullover that A'Lin had designed in a fit of whimsy.  A whole line was done in gold to compliment the Silver Dragon, as she called Miranda.  "Let me just help you with that, then."  Andy's voice was low and only a little menacing as she tugged the top over Miranda's head, disheveling her signature coif.

Instinctively, Miranda made to cover herself, before Andy's hands on her wrists stopped her, "Don't do that."  Andy practically whispered.  The air changed and the competitive atmosphere dissipated into something more primal.

Recognizing the look in the young woman's eyes, Miranda swallowed, "Andréa, we can't.  The girls-"

Andy shook her head, hands still holding Miranda's wrists, backing her slowly towards the cleared table, "The girls won't show their faces down here for the rest of the night.  You know how they are.  They'll think we're fighting and that they got off easy."  Andy eased forward kissing Miranda gently while still maneuvering her backwards.

Miranda couldn't argue with that logic.  She felt herself bump into the table behind her and she wasn't prepared when Andy released her lips only to push her to sit on the table itself.  Her heart was hammering, and the need to be quiet and still aware in case the girls did come to check on them only made her more excited.

Before Andréa, she had never been much of an exhibitionist and yes it was true, the kitchen table in her own home wasn't quite public sex, but it was a far cry from the safety of her bedroom. 

"It's ok, Miranda,"  Andy whispered, leaning towards her to whisper into her ear.  "You just have to be quiet."  The younger woman smirked and bent to kiss her again, but Miranda stopped her.

"Wait, Darling, just a moment,"  Miranda closed her eyes and when she opened them she was staring into Andy's own, "I just wanted to say...before...well before...you're right.  What I did...well, you are correct-"

Her words were cut off as Andy kissed her deeply, swallowing the apology and assuring her that she was forgiven.  The young woman kissed her fiercely, leaving no choice but for Miranda to surrender to her.  Andy's hands smoothed over her back, unhooking the lace bra and impatiently tugging it off. 

Breaking off the kiss, Miranda arched into her as the young woman filled her hands, squeezing and massaging her breasts.  Rolling the tips...already stiff and sensitive, Miranda gasped when Andy pinched them.  The slight pain turning to pleasure that shot straight between her thighs. 

"Love you," Andy murmured, her mouth against the skin on her neck, "Even when I'm angry...still love you."  The younger woman licked the spot beneath her ear before sucking sharply, teeth dragging across all of the sensitive spots on her neck. 

Miranda tossed her head back, uttering soft, keening sounds while she tried to be as silent as possible.  Her own hands exploring wherever she could reach, tangling in the young woman's hair, digging into her arms, tugging her closer.

When Andy's mouth found her breast at last, Miranda groaned loudly, causing the young woman to chuckle before pulling back, "Shh, careful sweetheart."

Miranda bit her lip as Andréa returned to her task, one hand freeing itself and making its way down her leg to draw her skirt up over her hips, "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you love to wear skirts?" Andy asked, her voice a low whisper.

Miranda shook her head, mouth firmly clamped shut as Andréa's hand brushed aside the wisp of lace at her center.  Fingers dancing through her wetness, Miranda strained into the gentle touch.  It wasn't enough and it seemed her lover knew it.

She looked down and met Andréa's eyes, a wicked smile, her only clue as the woman thrust her fingers deeply into her.

"OH," She cried out, shuddering as Andy held still, allowing her body a moment to mold around those long fingers.

"Quiet, Miranda," Andy teased.  "You don't really want me to have to stop now, do you?"

Andréa's assertiveness usually came out in the bedroom and today was no exception.  The young woman was quite confident when they made love.  It was one of the many things Miranda adored about her. 

Her head fell forward as Andy began slow, deep thrusts and she bit hard into the flesh of the young woman's shoulder to muffle her cries.  "That's right, Miranda.  Just like that." Andy encouraged, speeding up bit by bit.  Miranda relaxed further, her hips meeting every stroke, trying to bring the young woman in deeper.

"Harder...please," Miranda managed, turning her head into Andy's neck.  She bit her lip hard, tasting blood when Andréa complied.  Sparks shot through her when the young woman's thumb found Miranda's nerve bundle and each thrust brought her closer to the edge.

"It's ok," Andy murmured, her voice rough with desire, "I've got you.  You can let go."  Kissing Miranda again, she breathed into her mouth, "I love you."

Miranda felt everything tighten in that moment, everything spiral out from her center. All the tension, all the pleasure...released in one bright moment as she came.

Limp now, she rested in Andréa's embrace, the younger woman kissing her face, rubbing her back, all while holding her steady.  She allowed Miranda the time she needed to put herself back together again.  It was always this way.  Never had she felt more loved than when she was with her Andréa.

She was touched when she moved to stand and the young woman kept her hands on her hips to steady her, all the while smiling sweetly at her.

"Are you alright?"  Andy asked, her eyes a little concerned in the aftermath.

Miranda nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Instead, she pushed Andy back.  Forcing her to rest back against the counter, Miranda let one hand work to tug her jeans down.  She watched Andréa's eyes widen when she went to her knees.

The young woman wasn't the only one who could push comfort zones.

Her first taste was bliss and Andréa must have approved too because her hands fisted in Miranda's hair, holding her in place.  Miranda tugged her legs further apart positioning her lover exactly where she wanted her.

Her tongue exploring, tasting and drinking, Miranda applied her laser focus to the task at hand.  Nothing was more important than how she could make Andréa feel.  She would do whatever it took to please her...to show her...just how treasured and loved she really was. 

"Mmmm, just..just there!" Andréa hissed, her hips rocking against Miranda's tongue.

Miranda shifted, sucking hard at the young woman's clit.  The effect was immediate as Andy tried to smother her cries, coming against Miranda's mouth. 

Using her tongue and lips, Miranda soothed the young woman now, bringing her down slowly.  When all the tension had finally leeched from her body, Miranda rose on sore knees and pulled Andy into her embrace.

Each of them held the other up quietly supporting each other.  Finally, it was Miranda who spoke, "About before...today...Andréa,"  She cleared her throat, "I want you to understand that I do know why  you're upset and I may have been wrong in the way I went about it, but I will always want to protect you."

Andy nodded shyly, hiding her face now in Miranda's neck, "I know you will, but you have to let me defend myself too." 

The pair separated now, straightening clothing and setting the kitchen to rights. 

"I submitted a piece to the _Times_ today,"  Andy offered after a few minutes of working silently.

"Oh?  That's wonderful news, Darling," Miranda continued, "What was it about?"

"Wait a minute," Andy said, "You aren't upset that I didn't show you first?"

Miranda laughed lightly, "Why would I be?  You're a talented writer, Andréa, not some schoolgirl who needs me to correct your homework.  Oh, now, don't get me wrong."  Miranda continued putting away the dishes while Andy wiped up the remains of the water that was on the floor from their tiff, "I enjoy going over your work, but you don't need to submit it to me.  You're quite capable of editing yourself."

Andy stopped what she was doing looking up at Miranda from the floor, "Wow, I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said about my work."

"Don't let it go to your head," Miranda teased.  "What do you say we find my adorable, devious, offspring and watch a movie before bed?"

Andy beamed, "And don't forget Patricia.  You promised me the dog, too."

"So I did." Miranda nodded, turning out the kitchen light and leading Andy from the room.  "I think I can certainly deliver on that promise."

Taking Miranda's hand, Andy kissed her knuckles, "You usually do."

___

_A week later_

Andy sat on the loveseat, working on her laptop while Miranda paged through the book.  Work at the Mirror had been difficult, but not impossible.  So as a result, she was working on more freelancing articles.  Perhaps it really was time to move on.  Cub reporting wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing anyhow.

She bit her lip, jabbing the backspace button repeatedly.  This paragraph was a nightmare!

"Andréa, if you must punish the keyboard that severely, I'm going to hazard a guess and say that perhaps your formatting is not working.  It may not be what you are saying that's the problem, but instead how you are choosing to say it."

Andy looked down at her layout and suppressed a groan.  She was right, of course.  "How do you do that?  You haven't even looked at this!" Andy whined as Miranda peered over the top of her glasses.

"Experience," She said her lips twisting into her signature smirk.

Andy turned back to her screen, only to be interrupted a moment later by an unknown number ringing through on her cell phone.  Sighing, she pushed her laptop to the side and answered the call.

"Andy Sachs," she said, grinning when Miranda grimaced.  She hated it when she introduced herself that way.

"Oh!  No, of course I have a moment." 

The tone of her voice caused Miranda to stop working.  Miranda watched while Andy began pacing, excitement shining in those amber eyes. 

"Absolutely!  Yes, next Monday at 1?  Of course! No, that won't be a problem at all."  Andy nodded, looking for all the world like one of the twins' bobble head doll things.  "Thank you very much!"

Andy disconnected the call and squealed with glee, "Miranda!  That was the managing editor for The New York Times!  They want my piece on healthcare!  More than that, he wants me to come in and talk about a possible position on staff for the paper!"

Miranda dropped the book, standing to open her arms, laughing as Andy practically flew into them.  Kissing her soundly, she drew back, "See?  I knew you could do it."  Seeing a flash of doubt cross the young woman's face, Miranda spoke reassuringly, "No, I had nothing to do with it, Andréa.  You did indeed do it all on your own."

Andy got a sly look in her eyes and grinned, "You mean...Some _Times_ you win?"

Miranda groaned, "And you call yourself a writer?  Don't you have an article to finish?"

Andy laughed joyously, "Yes, Miranda.  Of course Miranda.  Whatever would I do without you, Miranda?"

"Everything on your own, I would guess," Miranda smirked.  _Sometimes you win, indeed_ , Miranda thought, settling back in her chair.  She certainly had.


End file.
